Friendship and Love
by RiverForest
Summary: Raised as the Uzumaki heir. A frienship born. A betrayal. A broken heir. Rises up as ANBU black ops. And a certain teammate plagues his mind. (Summary sucks).
1. Intro

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine...

 **Frienship and Love**

A different truth. A different upbringing. But all the same betrayal. A lot of betrayal. Ever since that day and the bitterness he felt, he vowed to change and enlisted himself within the black ops program, the top tier of shinobi training and the most competitive shinobi program in konoha. Five years later he met her and once again opened himself to the idea of friendship.

He was raised as the Uzumaki heir and son of the fourth. The decisions made on the day of his birth changing his life forever. The sandaime then didn't announce a jinchuuriki but instead a fruit that has bloomed from the trees' that sacrificed for it and the village. For a while he basked in the attention and power he held, such is the naivety of a youth's mind but with the death of his first sensei by his hands which was revealed to be a rival village's covert assassination mission to kill the Yondaime's legacy he was forced to grow up and pop the bubble he once lived in. He was manipulated once, it will never happen again so he closed himself to society, never really getting any closer than an arm's length.

Graduating as the top of his class and forming the next generation sannin team with the last Uchiha and the obsessed but admittedly medical arts genius Haruno led by the legendary Hatake, they were expected to be the best graduating team. For the months that they worked together they were able to forge a friendship together, trust each other, and find family within each other. But the bliss wasn't long as revenge and hatred can very much consume a person. Soon after the death of the Sandaime and the Suna-Oto joint invasion on konoha, a certain Uchiha Sasuke defected from the village and left the young blonde heir a hole in his chest both literally and figuratively.

With the bitter feelings left by the betrayal Naruto once again closed himself to society, only ever being reached by what was left of team 7, the current hokage, and the father-daughter tandem of a certain ramen stand. For a year he drowned himself with endless missions as a rookie chuunin and later enlisted himself in the ANBU black ops program much to the annoyance of Kakashi, Sakura and the Godaime but in the end chose to support his decision.

He was warmly accepted through the ANBU ranks, as warm as it could ever be, and immediately made a name for himself what with all the dangerous missions taken by him. By the end of his first month in the ANBU, his name was feared and respected by both comrade and enemy. He pushed through the ranks and gradually took up the position of vice captain to one of the elite team of ANBU black ops, a separate division of ANBU composing of the top tier shinobis of the hidden leaf.

Four years passed, his team was joined by a three man cell that was led by a young blonde in a ferret's mask forming a new squad after the death of both the team's captain. For the first few months the two blondes would bicker much to the Uzumaki heir since he didn't bicker, not for a long time now. They were at constant war and gradually a certain rivalry was formed much to the entertainment of the people around them, although it seemed the two were oblivious about their current rivalry. It has been a year since then but still the two denied their friendship and would constantly say that they had nothing to do with each other but be mere comrades and co-captains in their small squad of six. This is where their story starts.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Saving your ass!

"Brat! Better speak up now! What are the coordinates of Konoha's barrier seals?" A harsh and irritated voice boomed throughout the dark and dirty chamber as he faced his victim.

"Codename: Owl. ID number 1010627886" the questioned teen, as revealed by his voice, repeated once again even as a bucket of scourging hot water was dumped on him by the two assistants of his interrogator. He was bound by thick metal cuffs that were held by big chains added with chakra suppressing seals, and he had no shirt on which made the sensation a whole lot raw and painful. How many times has this scene repeated? He stopped counting 18 hours ago. He knew by the internal clock hardwired to him during his time as a black ops trainee.

The man grabbed his bloody hair, which by now was hard to believe is blonde, and yanked his head to come face to face with his torturer. The man of which he heard was called Ao gave his most viscious glare but was faced by Owl's blank stare. Irritated that the teen won't break anytime soon he pulled his right arm back and delivered a powerful punch enough to leave a large cut on the blonde's left brow.

"Heh. Codename: Owl. ID number 1010627886" Owl started with a chuckle, a small smirk finding its way to his lips even as blood flowed over his left sapphire eye. Irritated by the blonde's smugness, Ao delivered another hard punch this time to his mouth to which the Owl responded by spitting his blood by the Ao's boots.

"Fucking konoha scum! You will speak by the end of this day!" Ao sneered at him and quickly left the room after delivering a last punch just to take off the smug look on their captive's face.

A few seconds after Ao left, his assistants came with a chair and a large pail of water. An equipment was arranged to hold the pail and Owl was dragged harshly to sit on the chair, the chains holding him were adjusted as tight as possible, his feet were tightly tied to the chair as well as his torso, and he was blindfolded as his head was dragged back to the point where he was looking up by ropes tied on his blindfold. After, he felt the small drop of liquid in the middle of his forehead. It dripped once, then twice. This continued on for hours and he swore that every drip was beginning to get heavier and heavier as if it could reach a point that cracks his skull.

Seven more hours later and he resisted the urge to sigh as he felt familiar presences but as well as Ao's. The drips were gone but was replaced by a wet cloth coming in contact with his face followed by a large pour of ice cold water. He stopped breathing in order to prevent a drowning state. The cloth was removed harshly.

"Now tell me Konoha scum, what are the coordinates of the barrier seals?" Ao sneered at him once again.

"Codename: Owl. ID number 1010627886" was the only answer and Owl was once again subjected to the cloth and the flow of water that follows. This happened three more times.

"This is your last chance kid. Tell me the coordinates if you want to live" Ao's voice was laced with irritation and anger the bindings on his head and blindfold gone but the sharp and cold point of a knife made its way to Owl's bare chest, just exactly where his heart is. Owl remained silent even as he felt the knife slowly sinking itself to his chest, he refuse to let this man show weakness and the pain. Suddenly debris flew all around the room from the explosion of the wall behind Owl's back and a foot came crashing towards Ao's face forcing him to let go of the knife stuck in Owl's chest.

"Sigh! Took you assholes long enough." The teen started with a heavy sigh as he took notice of the mess the chamber was and the five man squad of ANBU swiftly freeing him out of his bindings. He slowly got up feeling his chakra replenish itself although not enough to fully support himself and focused his attention on the kunoichi before him. He could feel ferret's stare behind her mask and her irritation with him.

"You ungrateful bastard." She stated as a matter of fact and she slowly made her way towards him, looked him in the eyes and pulled the knife after his nod of approval.

"Says reason why I ended up here in the first place" He struggled to say out the insult as he heaved in air. Well she may have pulled a little harder as sapphire eyes glared up at her from Owl's bent down position and blood gushed out from the wound. He would live, she was very confident of that, the blond ninja had had worse. Not to mention his abnormally fast healing.

"Come on you big baby! We don't have much time." She exclaimed as she and another of his team, a guy in a Wolf mask held his up, the other three flanking around them in a triangular position. They immediately run out of the chamber and out of an old and abandoned looking shrine and quickly made their way towards the direction of Konoha.


End file.
